ying, sinister, and sinner
by uchiha miyo
Summary: sakura is 16 and lives with the haruno clan when her sister goes mad and kills all the clan but 2 the elder riiki and sakura. her sister leaves her summons behind. ying the dragon. sinister, the white tiger, and sinner the wolf.
1. Chapter 1

'Why today. Why, why, why, why, why Me.' thought a 16 year old girl with pink hair. She hated what she saw. Her family. He friends. All being killed. Her clan. Were her life was, was being killed before her eyes. And by her own sister. Her sister was upset; the clan was making her marry a rich snob from the tea country. The very own hokage's son. He thanks he ever thing but has not. So sakura's sister got made and killed ever one. But sakura, she was hung by the wrist from the tallest ceiling, and had to watch it all. Sakura wasn't strong enough and was helpless with all her chakra draining.

"Sister why?" sakura yelled out

Said sister looked at her sister and all the dead body's on the ground. "They were idiots." she said while she threw her anbu sword at sakura. The sword went through her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood. Her sister disappeared from her sight. The last thing sakura new was that people came in and started to yell for her to be taken down. Then there was darkness.

Sakura opens her eyes to see people looking at her.

"Where am I." sakura asked

"She's awake." yelled someone.

"So I guess threes only two saviors."

"What do you mean two." asked sakura

"Only you and an elder were left alive." said one man

"Was the elder the one who opposed the arranged marriage for my sister." asked sakura

"Yes I was." answered the elder named riiki.

Sakura try's to get up to bow to the last elder

"Sakura just rest. Were going to be going to the hidden leaf in the village tomorrow." said the elder

"But I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave the mountains. There my home."

"You will have to get use to It." said the elder

"Yes elder." sakura lies down again.

"I will get some of these people to help pack your things."

"Yes sir." said sakura. Who then fell asleep.

MORNING.

Sakura woke up to someone knocking on her door.

"Lady Sakura we have found your sister…..dead." said a voice on the other side. Sakura had tears coming to her eyes.

"Where is her body." asked sakura.

"Please fallow me." the voice said

"Just wait a minute." sakura called. She hopped off of her bed and went to her closet to get out her close. She got out a fish net shirt, a black tank top. And some white pants. She got her robe out. It had flames down by the bottom. She opened a secret door on the floor and took out a box. She opened the box very carefully. When it was open, there in side was a ying and yang samari sword. Sakura's clan was a samurai/ninja clan. They were all skilled in both. But now only two were. Sakura walked out with her sword over her shoulder.

"Lets go." said sakura.

The women lead sakura towards sakura's and her sister's special place. There was her sister with a smile on her face with her wrist slit. Sakura fell to her knees by her sister.

"Why, why did you have to do that aiko-nee-chan." Sakura said while crying. When sakura grabbed her hand she felt a piece of paper in her hand. Sakura took the paper and read it

Sakura,

You were very dear to me.

Im sorry I put you though that.

But I could not get married to him.

I loved someone else.

And I killed him in because he was in the way.

That is why I killed my self.

Please. Sister, take care of the last elder. I left him so he can teach you the proper things the eldest women in the clan needs to know so she can become leader of are clan

Make me pound sister.

Oh. And if you look under the rock I have died on. I have left you some scrolls.

With all my life,

You sister

Aiko.

Fair well sakura.

Sakura was crying more and more. She couldn't believe it. Her sister did it…she made her self happy.

Even though she left sakura in a heap of sadness. She couldn't get mad. But she did forgive her sister. She looked under the rock and found the scroll that her sister would let nobody look at. It was a summing jutsu. It was a dragon in one scroll. A wolf in the 2 one. And a white tiger in the last one.

Sakura did all the signs to get them out. They have not heard of her sister's death. And they dissevered to greave for her. The dragon was pure white but its eyes were midnight black. She was named ying. The wolf was black and white his name was sinner. And the tiger was of course white and black. Her name was sinister. They all went to there masters body.

"She's gone sinner." said ying.

"Who's going to be a new master?" asked sinister .

"I Am." said sakura

They all turned towards sakura.

"And how do we now you dint still us." said sinner

"Read this sinner. She had this in her hand…nobody knows about this note…or you guys." said sakura

"She speaks the truth." said sinner.

"What's your name." asked ying.

"Haruno sakura. Grieving a sisters death and is training to become the leader of the clan. Since my sister has whipped the clan out except for to. Riiki the last elder and me." said sakura while tears were going down her face.

"Well dint you just have a little speech." said sinister

"Well are you guys just cool." sakura giggled. " Hope we can get along." said sakura

"As we do sakura-sama." said sinner

Sakura went wide-eyed. "Sakura-Chan is okay. You don't have to be nice. Fallow me okay." sakura as she got up. "oh and Ying….do you think you could burn her body. She would love it. She doesn't deserve to sit under dirt for the rest of her death. She desirers to fly with sky. Swim with the ocean. And if she wants. Stay under her favorite cherry blossom tree." said sakura.

"Yes sakura-Chan." said ying. The next minute there was a huge fire ball. Then sakura sister's body was in flames. Sakura stood by her sister singing this song. (Made it up)

World looks down

It cries on the

Nobody thinks

There judgment hurt another

They never think.

That the world will change.

When the life flickers

And the innocent leaves.

The cruel life hit's the

In heart were it breaks

They never think

That there life flickers in the said persons eyes

(I sucked I know.)

"Let's go guys." said sakura as she saw the last of the ashes leave were her big sister used to be.

"hai." they said in union. The 2 animals left behind here new master to start a new life of adventure and humor, even challenges will go across there path.


	2. AN

I am putting a pause on all stories. Im deeply sorry about it but im fixing them, and making some of them better. If you have any complaints comments or concern. Please tell me. And if any I repeat ANY one want to help, I would be glad for that ^^ hopefully I will put stories back up soon. Wish me luck, and the reason im working on them then writing more, is because my dad got in a really bad car crash and I have no more ideas, so im very sorry.

~miyo uchiha

P.S. if anyone would like to be the beta of this story then just say so, and your name will be in the authors note at the end, I will give you your own little chat spot on here to, I love making people happy


End file.
